Made in Taïwan
by Sirpics
Summary: OS complètement débile sur la mort de Voldy causée par la pierre philosophale et les taïwanais..si vous avez du temps à perdre lisez!


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au grand Masa...ah merde! (j'écris trop de Naruto moi -_-) Je voulais dire à J.K Rowling.

**Résumé** : Comment les tawaïnais sauvèrent-ils le monde sorcier, ou comment Rogue et Harry finirent-ils par s'entendre! Vous vous êtes jamais demandé comment fonctionné la pierre philosophale ? Nous oui! OS

**Genre** : Humour/Parody

**Rating** : K+

**Auteur** : Naruto Uchiwa et Yaoi Rakuen.

**Note** : Ne regardez jamais Harry Potter 1 quand vous avez un pète au casque ù_ù

**Titre** : Made In Taïwan

* * *

Lord Voldemort voyait avec satisfaction son visage jubilant se refléter dans le miroir du Rised, la pierre philosophale entre ses mains, enfin, il avait atteint son but ultime, l'immortalité...et un remède contre sa calvitie. Il leva les bras vers le ciel, des éclairs tonnèrent et tout à coup une bande son lugubre retentit, un rire machiavélique s'échappa de sa gorge :

« Mouhaha! Je vais devenir le maître du monde ! J'exterminerais après tant d'années de souffrance le vieux fou citronné ! J'interdirais la fabrication des bonbons au citron ! Et j'aurais peut-être enfin un corps présentable...ok, ça on le met en option »

Derrière le mage noir, des bruits de pas s'élevèrent vers la sortie, sans doute étais-ce Harry Potter, qui devait trouver la situation bizarre même pour lui...ou il avait une envie pressante.

« Bon, maintenant c'est parti! » Dit-il excité comme jamais, subitement, il perdit son sourire, « Y a pas de bouton on/off là-dessus ?

Il tourna la pierre dans tous le sens, quand une inscription attira son attention « Made in Taïwan » Lut-il avec un regard perplexe, puis s'exclama tout haut :

« Putain de taïwanais ! A rajouter sur ma liste, quand je serais maître du monde, je tuerais tous les taïwanais ! Passons à la méthode traditionnelle »

Il tira sa baguette et d'un geste souple de la main lança un sort informulé. A sa plus grande joie, un mode d'emploi apparut dans ses mains, il ouvrit précipitamment le manuel et tomba des nues...le mode d'emploi était écrit en taïwanais... Un râle profond de désespoir sortit de ses lèvres. Soupirant, il sortit de la pièce et partit à la recherche d'une personne susceptible de l'aider, commençons par son ennemi juré, pas très normal sur les bords, certes, et pour qui il avait le maximum de respect que Lord Voldemort pouvait avoir pour quelqu'un. C'est ainsi qu'il débarqua dans la grande salle, les élèves le regardèrent surpris, toutes les pensées se rejoignirent, "qui était donc ce travelo qui avait grand besoin d'une perruque ?"

Un cri résonna de la table des professeurs:

« C'est vous-savez-qui ! » Hurla Trelawney en se cachant sous la table, avant d'ajouter « Un destin funeste vous attend »

« Non, sans blague » Répondit Rogue, sarcastique.

La table des Serdaigles se mit à philosopher, un nouveau fut le premier à prendre la parole :

« C'est qui vous-savez qui? »

Hermione se leva, effarée par cet élève qui ne savez pas qui est tout le monde sait.

« Tu ne sais pas qui est qui on sait? »

« Ben non, je ne sais qui est qui nous sommes censé savoir »

Une autre fille de Serdaigle répondit :

« Au final, qui est qui ne nous savons pas mais qui nous sommes censé savoir ? »

Finalement, Rogue péta un câble :

« Merde! Vos gueules! C'est Voldemort! Le mage noir ! Vous savez celui qui a tué plein de gens et certainement une partie de vos ancêtres ! De toute façon, je m'en fiche, moi au moins je suis de son côté ! Prends ça vieille folle » Dit-il en regardant Trelawney, puis continua à l'adresse de McGonagall « Et toi, j'ai toujours pensé que t'étais une vieille bique et crois pas que je sais pas ce que tu fais avec miss Teigne dans mon labo ! Maintenant, je peux te le dire, puisque vous allez tous crever! »

Le professeur de métamorphose était bien trop choqué pour répondre.

« Alors, vous êtes immortel à présent ? »

Voldemort se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné

« Ça avance...c'est en marche...faut juste que je comprenne le taïwanais...quelqu'un dans l'assistance parlerait-il le taïwanais par hasard ? »

Rogue ignora la dernière partie et s'écria :

« J'ai menti! Je suis un espion pour l'Ordre! Que la lumière gagne! Vive le balafré à lunette! Et t'es pas une vieille bique...non, en fait ça c'est vrai et je sais toujours ce que tu fais avec Miss Teigne dans mon labo »

Seulement quand Rogue vit le regard noir de son maître après, je cite «_ je suis un espion pour l'Ordre »_, il se rétracta à nouveau :

« Stop! Je suis neutre ! J'en ai marre! C'est trop dur d'être méchant! C'est trop chiant d'être gentil! Fini! Ras le chaudron! Je me tire en Suisse, là-bas au moins ils sont pas sous le contrôle d'un mage noir de merde psychopathe à la face de serpent ou d'un putain de directeur papy gâteau drogué au citron! »

Des valises apparurent à ses côtés, Rogue rabattit son manteau sur ses épaules et sortit de la grande salle sous un vire-voltage de cape. Le mage noir était trop choqué pour réagir.

« Il m'a dit quoi là? »

Un Gryffondor plus courageux que les autres et particulièrement stupide répondit :

« Il a dit je cite_ « mage noir de merde psychopathe à la face de serpent »_ Vous allez le tué ? »

Voldemort, agacé, hurla :

« Oh putain, ta gueule! Sale petit boutonneux! Je fais ce que je veux avec mes mangemorts! Tiens, je t'en donne la preuve! LUCIUS ! CONNARD ! RAMENE TON CUL DE BOURGE ET LE BALAI QUI EST COINCE DEDANS! »

Malefoy senior apparut instantanément dans son éternel pyjama en satin rouge pas si éternel que ça.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? »

« Doloris »

Lucius tomba à terre, le corps secoué de convulsion, sans rien comprendre. Le mage noir rétorqua au gamin, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres

« T'es cassé, hein? »

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien, trop occupé à s'évanouir, se rendant enfin compte qu'il parlait au plus puissant mage noir de tout les temps.

Voldemort analysa la salle, tout en dolorisifiant toujours Lucius qui ne comprenait toujours rien. Du côté des Poufsouffles, la moitié des élèves était évanouis, tandis que l'autre faisait semblant d'être évanouis d'après leurs tremblements gélatineux. Chez les Serdaigles, un débat passionné avait lieu sur :

1) Se planquer sous la table

2) Se sauver comme des Poufsouffles en direction de la sortie

3) Faire le mort

Ensuite, vinrent les Gryffondors, qui, courageux et particulièrement stupide, tentèrent de se lever pour réagir mais apparemment leurs jambes n'étaient pas en accord avec leur tête,.

Passons à le dernière table, les Serpentards. Ceux-ci tenaient une immense banderole ornée de serpents, avec écrit dessus : « Welcome back notre maître ! » en lettres capitales, et « ne nous tuez pas, on est de votre côté, et on nie tous rapports avec l'Ordre où la relation ambiguë qu'entretiennent McGonagall et Miss Teigne » en plus petit. D'autres encore, faisaient la fiesta en se servant du champomy et en se balançant des confettis.

Soudainement, les portes de la Grande Salle claquèrent et un Harry Potter, paniqué, débarqua.

« Oh, mon Dieu! Voldemort est ici! Il a la pierre philosophale! On va tous mourir! Vous allez tous mourir...moi je pars à Hawaï! »

Un Gryffondor demanda à travers la table sous laquelle il était planqué :

« Il est arrivé il y a une demi heure! T'étais où ? Crétin! »

Un autre se lança :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bordel ? T'es le Survivant, le Golden Boy! Pourquoi tu pars à Hawaï, hein? »

Harry répondit d'un air colérique.

« Bah putain! A votre avis, un Golden Boy ne peut pas avoir envie d'aller aux chiottes? C'est toujours quand il faut pas que ça arrive! Puis, pour Hawaï, j'ai décidé de prendre une année sabbatique, vous savez, reconsidérer le sens de la vie, prendre du recul sur la situation, ce genre de connerie, quoi »

« C'est lui votre Sauveur ? Le seul espoir de l'humanité ? » Interrogea Voldemort.

« On choisit pas son sauveur » Répondit un Gryffondor

« C'est pas comme si j'avais demandé et puis si t'es pas content prends ma place! » Harry lui balança sa cape et partit de la Grande Salle en claquant les portes. Il rencontra Rogue dans le couloir, valise en main, attendant sans doute le magicobus.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? Vous êtes pas censé sauver le monde et tout le tralala qui va avec ? » Dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

« Et vous ? Vous êtes pas censé lécher la baguette à Voldy et les bonbons à Dumby ? »

« Je pars en Suisse, je suis devenu neutre »

« Je peux partir avec vous? J'ai un faible pour leur chocolat »

« Si vous voulez, Potter »

Et c'est ainsi que deux des plus puissants sorcier de Poudlard partir...pour la Suisse.

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort tentait de déchiffrer le taïwanais, quand il se souvint qu'il était venu pour arracher les infos au vieux fou citronné, un mage noir ne demande pas mais menace! Il observa la table des professeurs, le seul qui osait soutenir son regard était le directeur, son éternel sourire bienveillant aux lèvres tout en mâchouillant un bonbon au citron ( Comment savait-il que c'était un bonbon au citron ? Ben, c'est Dumby) Rêvait-il ou le vieux fou venait de lui faire un clin d'œil ?

« Toi! Vieux fou! » Il empoigna sa barbe à pleine main et hurla « Est-ce que tu parles taïwanais ? »

Le directeur haussa un sourcil, puis répondit d'un air malicieux :

« Non »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le mage noir avait envie de pleurer,.Tout en dolorisifiant encore et toujours Lucius qui ne comprenait encore et toujours rien, il menaça l'ensemble des élèves,

« Vous allez trouver un moyen de me traduire ce putain de mode d'emploi ou je vous avada kedavrise tous! »

Aussitôt, tous les élèves avaient un dictionnaire taïwanais et étudièrent frénétiquement, puis il ajouta :

« Quand je serais maître du monde, le taïwanais sera la langue nationale! »

Hermione, en tant que miss-je-sais-tout officiel de Poudlard leva la main, Voldemort cassa un deuxième Gryfondor, aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas la journée des lions.

« Ta gueule la sang de bourbe! Même si je dois crever, je veux pas une solution venant de toi! J'ai besoin de me défouler! QUEUDVER! RAMENE TA GRAISSE ET TA SALE GUEULE »

Le rat de Ron se transforma en un composé de graisse et de sale gueule, et, sans rien comprendre, roula de douleur au côté de Lucius, content d'avoir un compagnon de doloris.

Hermione, en ayant marre de passer sous silence, se leva et cria :

« C'est juste pour vous dire que dans un mode d'emploi le texte est écrit en plusieurs langues! »

Voldemort, trop dégoûté pour imaginer ça, rétorqua :

« Je te crois pas! Sale sang de bourbe! Erreur de la nature! Infamie! Ignominie! Adolescente pré-pubère...et acnéique! Petite merde...en clair tu te la fermes! »

Pris d'un doute, Voldemort se recroquevilla sous sa cape et feuilleta le manuel avec frénésie, quand tout à coup, il tomba raide mort sur le sol, son cœur n'avait pas tenu. En effet, les dernières pages étaient écrites en anglais...qui aurait imaginé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était cardiaque ?

Épilogue

Et c'est ainsi que le monde magique fut sauvé une nouvelle fois par Harry Potter...de la Suisse, que deux des plus puissants mangemorts de Voldemort avaient disparu, l'un immigré, l'autre dans un asile psychiatrique pour overdose de doloris.

Dumbledore envoya des bonbons au citron aux taïwanais pour leur collaboration indirecte.

Et McGonagall perdit son poste après un plainte de Rusard pour détournement sexuel de son chat.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Avez vous aimé notre histoire assez débile...il faut bien le dire ?

Review ? Dîtes nous ce que vous en pensez!


End file.
